Partners
by igobacktoblack
Summary: After their duet, Sebastian tries to do something, messing up with Santana's mind. /smut!
1. Chapter 1

I had to admit, that douche bag Sebastian guy was a pretty good duet partner. Of course, I sang better, I was Santana Lopez, duh.

Now, we were looking at each other, breathless.

"You're good, J-Lo copycat."

I rolled my eyes.

"I _am _good, jerk. You're.. decent."

"Decent?" he laughed "Honey, I'm honey better than all the New Directions singers together."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Cocky, huh?" I crossed my arms "But even Mike Chang would kick your ass with his voice."

"Sure." He leaned over me.

I stepped back and looked with disbelief at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"For a mean girl, you can be pretty dumb. I was going to kiss you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"I don't know if you're retarded, but I'm a lesbian and I have a girlfriend."

"I know, it doesn't bother me. I'm gay too.. but it doesn't mean I don't wanna fuck you against the wall."

I choked.

"What?"

"Don't ask so surprise, for a "lesbian", you gave me very straight looks."

"So did you."

"That's why I wanna fuck you."

"I can't."

"Okay, you can think about it. You should know that lesbians don't get wet for me, if I finger you right now, I'm sure you'll be dripping. Think about what you want, what you _really_ are and then you can come over."

He turned and walked away, I sit on one of the many chair in that room and just closed my eyes. I was wet, I could feel the heat between my legs.

Was he right? I wasn't a lesbian? I loved Britt, but boys still caught my attention. Sam Evans rocked my world when he danced like a stripper in Sectionals. Holly said it's all about who I fall in love with, but it seemed so wrong. I wanted Sebastian, so Brittany wouldn't care about this, would she? Just a booty call. Actually she didn't even need to know..

I got up, I needed to get out of there and think about everything. I needed to find Blaine, Kurt and Rachel. I searched everywhere and find them in the parking lot.

"Santana, are you okay?" Rachel said.

"Yes, let's just get out of here.."

They nodded and we came back to Lima, I didn't say a word. Blaine left me in home first, I mumbled a thanks you and got out. When I lay on my bed, my phone buzzed. It was a message from Britt.

"_I missed you today, love you ):"_

I didn't answer, I didn't wanna answer. Since we became girlfriends, something changed, I was happier but I was also bored. It seemed to me that.. we reached our sealing. I was no longer interested..

She's the perfect girl, but maybe she wasn't the one for me.

At least, not for good.

The phone buzzed again and I didn't recognize the number.

"_So.. you and me, tomorrow morning at Lima Bean. In or out?"_

_Sebastian_, I should've known.

"_In, you better be there at 9 or I'll cut your dick off?"_

That was my answer. Screw this, I wanted bang him, so why not? I didn't need any labels. I could be lesbian, bi, heterosexual, it didn't matter. The only thing I knew was simple: I was gonna get into that Warbler's pants.

In the next morning, I put my cheerios outfit and let my hair down. I put my leather jacket and grabbed my car keys. When I got there, I saw him drinking his coffee and our eyes met. He smirked while I walked towards him.

"So.. Mrs Lopez, why are we here today?" he asked.

"I wanna talk."

He sighed.

"What? Did you except I was coming naked and ride on you in front of everyone?"

"Well, you could have used a robe and give me a hand job, but that is even better."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, spill."

"I'm torn."

"Huh."

"I'm serious. I love Brittany, but –

"Stop, please. I'll tell you once and just once: I've seen you and her a couple of times. You love her more than she loves you. She doesn't have to know and if she does, she'll taste her own poison."

I frowned.

"I heard she cheated on that wheelchair guy with you."

"That's true, but –

"And you're in love with her _now_, but maybe tomorrow you realize she isn't the one. Do what you want, no regrets."

"You're right. Who knew you had a working brain after all?"

"My dick is also working, so don't worry."

I giggled and he smiled.

"When.. did you notice me?"

"West Side Story, you were a great Anita. But I realized I wanted something when I saw you in Sectionals, you killed it."

"Thanks, but.. what about Blaine?"

"I know he won't leave Kurt, but it's fun to mess with them."

"I like the way you are."

"I know you did something like that, broke up a couple in McHinley High."

"I broke up many couples."

"So did I."

"You're just like me, Symthe."

"Yup, maybe meaner."

"I doubt." I laughed.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna order and drink a coffee, then we are going to your place, we're gonna get drunk and we'll fuck until you can't feel your dick anymore."

"Nice."

We drank coffee and he went to his house in his car and I chased him. It wasn't a surprise to see a big mansion. He opened the door of my car for me and grabbed my hand.

"Being cute?"

"I won't treat you like a whore, you aren't one."

I didn't admit but it was one of the nicest things someone ever said to me.

"Let's go." I said "Don't be lovely, after this.. forget about me."

"Why?"

"It's just a fuck, you'll get over. So will I."

"You'll go back to the blonde?"

"Not of your business."

"Just wanna say she may be doing the same."

"She isn't."

"How do you know? You helped her cheat that guy."

"She wouldn't do that to me."

"You're doing to her."

"I'm a bitch."

"N-

"Less talk, more action." I cut him with a kiss.

He wrapped one arm around my waist, pushing me closer.

"And the part of getting wasted?" he broke the kiss.

"Fuck me first."

He nodded and we went to his bedroom, I pulled him and he lay on his bed, I straddled him.

"You and the warbler guys only have these clothes?"

"Says the girl always wearing her cheerios outfit. Yes, I'm very poor as you can see."

I rolled my eyes again, then get rid of his tie, blazer and shirt. When I saw his torso, I licked my lips. He smirked and flipped us.

"Now let's get rid of this." He took my jacket off and threw it on the floor.

His lips went to my neck while his hands opened the zipper of my top. He sucked my skin, leaving hickeys. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, my top joined the other clothes on the floor and he smirked again.

"No bra?"

"Waste of time."

"Agree."

He licked my nipple and put one breast in his mouth, I arched my back, offering myself to him. He licked and bit it, his hand found its way under my skirt, he groaned and whispered in my ear.

"No panties either?"

"Again, waste of time."

His hand was inside of my skirt now and his thumb circled my clit. I allowed myself to moan, fuck this, I was going to enjoy it. Then he inserted 2 fingers inside of me, I bucked my hips against his hand. I pushed him and we kissed.

He tasted coffee and honey. Sweet.

I started to clench around his fingers and when I was on my edge, he pulled his hands.

I whimpered and he licked his fingers. He tossed my skirt on the floor, leaving me naked underneath him, his face disappeared between my legs, he spread and put them above his shoulders.

I stopped breathing when he licked my clit. He circled it a few times and then his tongue was inside of me. My hand went to his hair and bucked his face into me. I felt him smiling but he didn't stop. His thumb brushed my clit and circled it. I started clenching around and my body was shivering, he went faster and I couldn't take it anymore. I relaxed and he drank everything I gave him. Next, he lay by my side and looked at me. Something was different, his eyes were..

Nah, never mind Santana. He's just like you.

We kissed once again and I tasted myself in his tongue. Without breaking the kiss, I straddled him and my hands reached his belt. I opened it and pulled his pants down, he kicked it and wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't wanna stop, I wanted froze that moment and kiss him forever. I never wanted that before. Not even with Brittany. I rubbed my hand along his erection and he was hard, I could feel it though his underwear. He didn't wait and pulled it down and kicked it. I could feel him against my stomach. He flipped us again and grabbed a condom on his nightstand. I took it from his hand and put it on him.

He looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he entered me slowly, making us moan. I pushed him by his neck and crashed my lips on his while he began moving. Each thrust was harder, faster and deeper until he hit my spot, making me shiver, he continued then his thrusts hitting that spot. Moments later, I was breathing hard and moaning against his mouth. I was clenching around him. He was close too, I could see. He worked on my clit again and we came together, moaning each other's names.

Neither of us moved.

"So?"

"It was.. incredible." I said.

"I know. You're the best girl I've ever had."

"I'm honored."

"Should be."

He pulled out of me, lay by my side and covered us with the sheets.

"Wanna talk?" he asked.

"I don't know.. I feel weird."

"Good way or bad?"

"Good, I guess. I'm feeling.. happy."

"Me too."

We didn't say anything else, he just grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it back and sighed.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Go grab the vodka and let's get drunk."

He smiled and grabbed a bottle of vodka. We drank it all he had and we were wasted. Then we had sex several times, all day.

It was the end of the afternoon when we finally stopped, already sober.

I lay by his side and he pushed me closer.

"So.. what will happen now?" he asked, hesitant.

"I don't know."

"This isn't just a booty call, right?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know what will happen from now on, but I don't like labels either. I liked having sex with you so let's do it again. We definitely aren't done."

He smirked.

"Good to know Lopez, I found a new duet partner."

"And a sex partner." I giggled.

He joined me and we kissed. I was confused about my sexuality so I decided I'd do what I wanted. And I wanted him.


	2. Author's note

Hello, I had some great reviews for Partners and almost all of them asking for sequence. I'm writing a Quitt smut right now and I have some Gruntivera idea for a fic. But when I'm done with them (it'll be soon, don't worry), I'll write another chapter for Partners, okay? Thanks for all the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**It was supposed to be one-shot, but I got such lovely reviews, so I wrote a few more chapters! I hope you like! :)**

I opened my eyes and felt something against my body. I looked down and smiled when I saw Sebastian's face between my boobs. I looked around and remembered I was in his house.

We were doing _that_ for almost a month now and of course, nobody knew. I was dating Brittany and Sebastian was gay. To them, our last meeting was at McHinley's auditorium, when we sang Black or White. And I threatened him about the slushie thing. I had to fake I hated him, so I did my best job.

He was a good actor too.

We should win an Oscar, to be honest.

But then, when we got alone, we fucked until we were sore.

It was a Sunday morning and I saw in the clock on the nightstand it was 2 o'clock. I tried to move, but his hands held me still. I looked down and he kissed the valley between my breasts.

"Don't fucking move." He groaned.

"I have to. I'll meet Brittany in one hour to watch a movie."

"Call her and say you're not going."

"Sebastian, you know I can't do that. I won't hurt her."

"How will you hurt her by not going watch a movie?"

"She will be upset. Now move." He rolled over and I stood up.

"You know I love the fact you sleep naked."

"I can see it by your major boner." I smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's the morning."

"Sure." I giggled and grabbed my underwear.

"You wanna a ride?"

"Thanks, but no."

"Why? You could be here for more time and I'd take you there."

"I have to go home. You're gay, but you don't wear makeup. And I need to cover these hickeys."

"Alright." He rolled his eyes.

I got dressed and leaned over to kiss him, but he pushed me and I felt on top of him.

"Let me go." I said.

"Nope."

"Sebastian.. –

"I'm horny and I'm sure you're too. Your girl won't care if you're a little late. Just a quickie."

"I really should learn say no to you."

"You shouldn't."

"Don't take all of my clothes and let's go."

"Buzz killer." He groaned again.

I straddled his hips and sucked his bottom lip. I kissed him softly and his hands went inside my dress, cupping my ass.

"You shouldn't wear panties."

"I like to change once in a while."

So I heard a sound. The sound of my panties being ripped. I looked at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Remember what you said of your panties in our first time?"

"Waste of time." We said together.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. My lips went down and I kissed his torso and his abs. my hands pulled his underwear down and I stroked him slowly. Very calmly, I licked his head, licking his pre-cum. I parted my lips and put him in my mouth. I knew he loved hen I gave him a blowjob, so I liked to give it. And I never did things just because someone enjoyed.

Well, with Sebastian I was having a lot of first times. With him, I had my first multiple orgasms, I spent more than 24 hours in bed with him, fucking and talking. Without mention the emotional stuff. I was.. liking him and I knew I had to get away as soon as possible. But I didn't have the straight. It was too late.

His hands went to my hair, bobbing my head up and down, his head hitting the back of my throat. I felt his body tensing up and grabbing my hair harder, I went faster until he came in my mouth. I swallowed and got up.

"Wait –

"That's what you get for ripping my panties. You can jerk off imagining it's me instead of your hand. Now I have to see Brittany. Bye baby." I kissed him quickly and left.

I went home, took a shower and put some nice clothes to see Britt. Fortunately, I arrived on time and we were able to see the movie. She smiled when she saw me and kissed me when we met halfway. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Let's go inside, shall we?"

She nodded and we went inside. During the film, she placed her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. The old me would be happy and thrilled, but I _wasn't._

To be honest, I almost wasn't hanging out with her, I could count on my fingers the times we went out since I started cheating on her with Sebastian. On the weekends, I was always making excuses to not go out with her.

I barely touched her _there_ since..

And my feelings were changing, I could feel it. I wasn't that patient anymore with her. I didn't want to be that close.

But I didn't wanna hurt her.

So I was trying so fucking hard to love her again, to feel like I did before. Because she was _Brittany_, my best friend, the only person who touched my heart. That feelings wouldn't disappear that fast, it was still there. It _had_ to be.

When the movie ended, we went to Breadstix and ate something. My phone buzzed and I saw it was Sebastian.

"Hm.. baby, I have to pick this, okay? Excuse me."

She nodded and I went outside.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"Hello for you too, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I'm eating with Britt, tell me what you want."

"Oh, your date isn't over yet. I'm sure you're having the time of your life." He said a little bitter.

"I am." I said in a low voice.

"You're a liar." He giggled. "Wanna come over after this? My dad is still out of town."

"We have school tomorrow."

"Skip class for one day won't kill us."

"Sebastian –

"I want you to be here and I know you want that too. So go back, say it was your mom and you have to go."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Alright, stay there. Spend a couple of hours faking a smile to her while you know you want to be there. Bye Santana."

He hung up and I frowned. He seemed hurt and it bothered me. A lot.

Again, I never cared too much about other people feelings. But I cared more than I should about his feelings. What the fuck was happening to me?

I went back inside and sit with Britt.

"Hey baby." She smiled.

"Hey.. hm" I cleaned my throat "It was my mom, she said she needs me. She's ill and my dad is in one of his conventions.."

"Oh.. sure."

"Let's finish this and I drive you home, okay?"

She nodded and I squeezed her hand. I didn't like to lie to Brittany, but I couldn't lie to myself: I wanted to go to Sebastian's place.

We finished our meals and I drove her home, she looked at me after I pulled over, a little sad.

"I hope your mom gets better."

"Hm.. yea, thanks."

"I love you Santana."

She kissed me and I didn't pull her. A million things crossed my mind. She broke the kiss breathless.

"I love you too Britt."

She got out and I watched until she went inside of her house. Then, I drove to his house, took a deep breath and got out of the car. I walked towards the door, another deep breath and a knock.

I looked down and waited, I saw the door being open and his bare feet on the floor. I looked up and he smiled.

"You came." I heard happiness in his voice.

"Yep."

"Come in." he grabbed my hand and pushed me inside.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we smiled.

"I missed you." he said.

"Liar."

"Not lying. Now let's go."

He leaded to the dinner room and I frowned when I saw a pizza on the table.

"Are you hungry?"

"I just came back from Breadstix."

He shrugged and we sit.

"Did you have fun?' he said between bites.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just curious."

"Let's not talk about her, okay?"

"Whatever you want."

I watched him eating and we didn't say a thing.

"So.." I said when he finished "Are we going to fuck?"

"If you want.."

"What's happening with you? you were sad because I didn't wanna come here and now you don't wanna fuck?"

"First, I wasn't sad. Second, I wanna fuck, I just wanted to know –

"Cut this crap, let's go to your room and do what we always do: fuck then forget."

I stood up and looked at him, he got up and followed me. The words I said were haunting me.. it was just physical. He was a gay and you were a lesbian. You were just fooling around.

Santana Lopez does that.

But when he was inside of me, I forgot all that stuff, I wanted more.

I wanted _him_.

Crap.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night, I escaped. I ignored his calls, his messages,_ everything. _I was a lesbian and I loved Brittany. So I wouldn't hurt her anymore. And it was time to stop… whatever it was. He was a fucking cunt and wanted to fuck Blaine against the wall, not me.

Now I was at Berry's place, watching everyone getting wasted, last time "The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza" happened, I was dating Sam, Rachel kissed Blaine, Quinn was dating Finn and Britt with Artie. Now everything was different. Finn and Rachel were back together, Blaine was happy with Kurt and I was dating Brittany.

But she wasn't the one on my mind. It was _him_. Since that fucking day, 2 weeks ago, when I realized I was beginning to have feelings for him.

I just couldn't let this happen.

I drank the rest of my 4th beer and tossed the bottle to the floor. Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap and I wasn't giving a shit.

I got up, grabbed a bottle of vodka and walked out the door. The street was calm, except for the loud music coming out of Rachel's house. I lay on the grass and opened the bottle, I took a few sips and breathed hard.

I heard cars, but I didn't open my eyes. A minute later, I felt someone close to me.

"Getting wasted?"

I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and Sebastian was looking at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I groaned. "How did you find me?"

"I have my sources. And I'm so happy to see you too."

"Fuck off."

"Not until you say why you don't answer my calls anymore,"

"I won't say anything."

"So I won't go anywhere."

I got up and tripped on my own foot.

"I'll go back." I turned around.

But he grabbed my wrist and made me look at him.

"Santana, stop fucking around, I'm serious, let's talk."

I drank a good sip of the vodka, making me feel dizzy when I looked at him again.

"Talk? What happened with fuck, darling?" I said slowly.

"You're drunk, let's go to my place, we can talk –

"No!" I whined "I can't be around you, I love Brittany."

"Sure you do." He said ironically.

And I was the type of drunk that snapped easily. So I slapped him. Hard. He stepped back and his hands went to his face.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian."

"No.. don't. Just.. no. Goodbye Santana."

I watched him get into his car and leave. I didn't think twice and grabbed my car, I didn't know how I got there alive, because I was totally drunk. His car was in front of his house and he was still there. I walked towards him, but I tripped and fell on the street. I wanted to cry, but I had no tears. So I just looked down and screamed.

"Santana? Are you okay?" I heard his voice a minute later near me.

"No."

"What –

"I slapped you."

"I know, my face is still hurting."

"Sorry."

"C'mon, let's get inside, you're sitting in the middle of the street."

"I can't get up."

"Alright."

Suddenly the street disappeared from beneath me. I looked up, he had scooped me up in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed.

We went to his bedroom and he lay me down on the bed.

"Do you need something?"

"You."

"No, you're drunk."

"I'm sure you fucked a drunk before."

"Not almost passing out."

"I'm not."

"Santana..."

"Are we gonna do it or I'll have to finger myself?"

"That would be hot but you're too drunk for that." He giggled.

"What do I have to say to you fuck me?"

"Nothing." He straddled me and kissed me hard.

I pushed him even closer and my hands went inside my shirt, my fingertips tracing his body. He broke the kiss and got rid of the garment. I smiled.

"Even wasted you look cute." He whispered.

I blushed, something I don't do very often.

I didn't wanna think about it, so I rocked my hips against his. He moaned and kissed me again, his hands pushing my dress up. He smirked against my lips when he realized I wasn't wearing underwear. His thumb touched my clit, making me arch my back, he inserted one finger and started working. I moaned into his mouth. His lips went to my neck and sucked it to my pulse point. His fingers hit my spot, I bit my lip to muffle the new moan and he inserted another finger. Our lips met again and I started clench around him. When I was almost there, his fingers disappeared. I opened my eyes and he was smiling.

"Jerk."

"Ouch." He giggled and took his clothes off. I watched him put the condom.

I fumbled, but I tossed my dress to the floor. He positioned himself between my legs and kissed me while he entered me. We moaned together when he began moving. He grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers, then he pinned our hands above our heads. His thrusts weren't fast or hard, it was softer this time. And for the first time in my life, I wasn't having just sex.

It was.. something more.

"Faster." I whispered.

He nodded and increased his rhythm. When I started clench around him, he thrust even harder. We came together moaning each other's names.

"Do you wanna talk?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Sleep here." He said.

"Okay."

We slept together. And I never felt so good.

**I wanna thank for the lovely reviews! They're making me verry happy :)**

**There's more, don't worry, you'll see fights, teasing and angry sex! *-***

**I'll post next chapter on Tuesday, okay? Please review if you liked! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I had to erase this chapter and post again because sometimes delete important parts, so I'll post again to make it clearer :0**

**Next chapter tonight!**

In the next morning, I woke up and sighed in relief when I realized Santana was sleeping, her hand on my chest. I didn't wanna admit, but I couldn't deny anymore: what we had wasn't just physical, I never felt this way, because I cared about her.

I never cared about anyone but myself.

To be honest, I wasn't the easiest person to deal with. But she handled. Don't ask me how.

I stroked her hair and she began to wake up. I didn't say anything and looked up, our eyes met.

"I'm fucking hangover."

I smiled.

"Aspirin on my nightstand."

She got up and took the aspirin.

"Okay, I have to ask: did I slap you or it was a great dream?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You slapped me."

"It's such a shame I didn't enjoy the moment."

"Well, you apologized after, so.."

"Really? I was really drunk then."

"I saw. And you followed me here. And sit in the middle of the street –

"I remember that."

"Hm. Now are you gonna answer my questions or will you run again?"

"I didn't run."

"You ignored my calls and messages for 2 fucking weeks."

"I had to. We can't do this anymore, Sebastian!"

"Why?"

"Because it supposed to be one fuck! Now we.. I'm lesbian and you're gay."

"You're the one who likes labels."

"Just.. don't." she started to get dress.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, last night was a mistake. We're done, Smythe."

She left and I was speechless. How did she expect to understand that after last night? I mean.. it wasn't just sex for me anymore. And I knew it wasn't for her too.

But I still had my pride. If she wanted to pretend that she loved that blonde, I wouldn't stop her.

I stood up and walked to see her getting into her car and leave though my window. I sighed. Let it go, Sebastian, she was just another one. But inside of me, I knew she _wasn't._

**Santana's POV**

When I left Sebastian's room, I knew something was wrong, but I forced myself to continue. It was the right thing to do. I'd go back to Brittany and my life would be normal again.

I went to my house and took a shower, I needed to erase everything.

I didn't need Sebastian.

I didn't need _anybody._

I was Santana fucking Lopez, for God's sake.

**_~glee~_**

Monday morning, I woke up early, put my clothes. I looked to the mirror. I looked tired. Maybe because I was tired. I ignored every message call or email I got. But none of them came from Sebastian.

Maybe he listened to me when I told him we were done.

And it hurt me.

But it was for the best.

I met Brittany by her locker, she smiled and kissed me. I broke the kiss before she deepened it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I have to go."

I almost ran to the choir room, I needed peace. It wasn't very hard, was it?

**_~glee~_**

I was heading to cheerios practice when my phone buzzed. I looked and saw it was a message from Quinn.

"_Red code, everyone in choir room __**now**__. We have a 'special visitor' xx"_

I frowned and turned around. I stopped breathing when I saw a man leaning his back on the piano. I knew that blazer and that back. Holy shit. I sit in one of the last empty chairs, in the first row, by Britt's side.

"Everyone is here, Sebastian. Now tell us what you want." Quinn said.

"Well, I'm gonna be quick because I still hate public schools. As the leader of the warblers, I came here to announce we are not doing Michael for Regionals."

"Just that? You could call." Artie said.

_Preach._

"When you said New Directions wasn't doing it either, we came here. That's it, now you can go back to your miserable lives. And Kurt? Send kisses to Blaine, if he wants me to, I could visit him" he smirked.

"Go away Sebastian." He replied angrily.

His eyes landed on me before he turned around to leave. Everybody stood up and started to walk away.

Brittany looked at me.

"C'mon San."

"You can go, I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay. See you later."

She left and I ran after Sebastian. He wasn't that far and I used all my force to shove him against the lockers. He looked at me.

"What the fuck?"

"That's my line! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hm.. I came here to pass the message."

"Bullshit! And the thing with Blaine?"

"Santana, I'm living my life. This is what you wanted, right? Forget our nights and live."

"Away from me!"

"Don't flatter yourself, I came here in name of the Warblers. And now I'm trying to leave."

He pulled me away.

"You wanted that, you wanted peace to fall in love with the blonde again. So do it. It's the last time we speak."

He turned around and left. I sit on the floor and closed my eyes. I had a feeling someone was watching me.

Fuck, I was losing my shit.

**_~glee~_**

**Sebastian's POV**

I woke up early and I was happy because it was Friday. I was sleeping at Dalton because everything in my house remembered me _her._ I didn't share my bedroom with anyone here, it was a good thing.

I took a shower and got dressed, I went to my first class, it was almost lunch time when knocked on the door.

"Excuse me. Mr. Smythe?

I looked up.

"Your cousin is waiting for you in your room, she said it was urgent."

I frowned, I didn't have cousins. But I was curious, so I grabbed my stuff and returned to my room. I opened the door and I saw a beautiful girl facing the window. Not just any girl.

_Santana Lopez._

"What are you doing here?"

"Call your Warbler guys. I have an announcement to make." She said, still not looking at me.

"Just say what you wanna say and I tell them."

"Nah. You reunited the New Directions to say a few words. I'm gonna _sing._ Reunite your guys."

I rolled my eyes.

"Meet me in 10 minutes in the room where we sang." She said.

I walked away and tried to breathe. I sent the red code to everyone and we went meet the _devil_.

"Please sit down, boys." She said softly, like and _angel._

We sit on the chairs and she grabbed one.

"Now that our war is over, I came here in name of the New Directions and perform a little song for ya. I hope you enjoy. At least, the _straight _ones." She winked.

The song started and I recognized it. _Oh shit._

__**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm gonna give you a hint of the song she'll perform: Glee already done this cover, it's from season 2..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I promised the new chapter and here it is! The song Santana is singing is "Do You Wanna Touch Me?" by Joan Jett and the blackhearts.**

**I hope you enjoy, reviews and alerts are welcome! Thanks for the support! I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow, okay? (:**

The beat started, she sit on a chair in front of us and started singing.

_We've been here too long__  
><em>_Tryin' to get along__  
><em>_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy__  
><em>_I'm a natural ma'am__  
><em>_Doin' all I can__  
><em>_My temperature is runnin' high_

She opened her legs and ran her fingers in her thighs, almost getting into the danger zone. I felt my member getting harder every second and I couldn't let that happen, people thought I was gay. So a girl giving me a boner wasn't helping.

_Cry at night__  
><em>_No one in sight__  
><em>_An' we got so much to share__  
><em>_Talking's fine__  
><em>_If you got the time__  
><em>_But I ain't got the time to spare__  
><em>_Yeah_

She closed her eyes and her hand cupped her own boob and squeezed it. She smiled and I realized she was doing her moan face. _Jesus._

She got up and stood in front of Nick and Jeff, they smiled and she smirked. I shivered, when she smiled like that..

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)  
>Do you wanna touch? (yeah)<br>Do you wanna touch me there? where?  
>Do you wanna touch? (yeah)<br>Do you wanna touch? (yeah)  
>Do you wanna touch me there? where?<br>There? yeah_

_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)<em>

My thoughts were interrupted when she squeezed her breasts, and her hands went down to her skirt, pushing up it a little bit. I could hear her moaning. I gulped and looked around, the other boys were huge boners and didn't stop looking at her.

_Every girl an' boy  
>Needs a little joy<br>All you do is sit an' stare  
>Beggin' on my knees<br>Baby, won't you please  
>Run your fingers through my hair<em>

_My, my, my  
>Whiskey and rye<br>Don't it make you feel so fine  
>Right or wrong<br>Don't it turn you on  
>Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah<em>

She turned around and started walking around us, shaking her ass just the way I liked it. Just the way she _knew_ I liked it.

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)  
>Do you wanna touch? (yeah)<br>Do you wanna touch me there? where?  
>Do you wanna touch? (yeah)<br>Do you wanna touch? (yeah)  
>Do you wanna touch me there? where?<br>There? yeah_

_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

She looked at me when sang the next words and I knew she meant it.

_Do you? do you?  
>Do you? do you?<em>

_Do you wanna touch me?  
>Do you wanna touch me there?<br>Do you wanna touch me?  
>Do you wanna touch me there?<em>

Hell yes I wanted, I had to force myself to not stand up, push her against the wall and fuck her senseless.

_My, my, my,  
>Do you wanna touch me there?<br>Want you? touch me?  
>Como on! you get know want do it<br>Touch me there, yeah_

_My, my, touch me!  
>My, my, my, my, yeah<br>Touch me there! you know where!  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

She walked towards me and turned around, bent over and shook her ass. I stopped breathing because I knew my boner was there, I couldn't hide it anymore.

She went to her chair and sit, ready to finish the song.

_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_You now where, yeah  
>Yeah.<em>

She ended the song looking at me, but then looked to the other boys.

"I hope you enjoyed it. Now leave me alone with your _leader_, we need to talk."

They nodded and left quickly.

"Nice boner." She smirked.

I looked down and confirmed, my dick was hard as hell.

"What do you want? You say we're done and then… dance like that, almost giving me a lap dance?"

"Just here to _pass the message._" She winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now I'm leaving." She said.

I don't know what exactly happened, but something snapped inside of me. I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to my room, ignoring the looks and her protests. I only let her go when I closed my bedroom's door.

"What the hell, Smythe?"

I let the beast inside of me take over. Fuck it, she thought she could come over, sing and shake that ass like that and expect me to stay still?

Nuh-uh.

I threw her on the bed, her eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little scared.

"You think you can tell me we're done and then come here to dance like that? What do _you _want?"

"I.. I.. –

"You _can't_, Santana. You have to learn you just can't."

I opened my blazer and threw it on the floor, I lay on top, hovering her. My lips went to her neck and bit and suck her skin, leaving hickeys where everyone would see. She had to pay.

My hands pulled her tank top over her head and my lips its path, I kissed her collarbone, the uncovered part of her breasts, leaving marks all over her body. She tried to muffle the notice, but I heard her moan.

But I still was mad at her. So I almost ripped her skirt when I took it off. I looked at her and she seemed scared and turned on. I unhooked her bra and she helped this time, I slapped her hands. She shouldn't do anything, _I _was on control. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and squeezed the other boob with my hand. I switched the breast and my hand sneaked between our bodied to find her clit. I shoved 2 fingers inside of her with no mercy. She was so fucking wet. As usual, she wasn't wearing panties.

I kissed her to muffle her scream. She bucked herself into my hand. I smirked and thrust harder, my thumb circling her bundle of nerves. She moaned senseless things.

"Do you want more?" I asked her angrily.

She nodded and my fingers went deeper, hitting her spot. She began to clench around me, I went faster and she fell apart, biting my lip hard, trying not to moan.

I brought my fingers to my mouth, licking her juices. I looked at her and held her still when she tried to move.

"Who said we were done?"

I opened my pants and pulled them down with my underwear as far as I needed. I teased her a little bit but without warning, I slammed myself into her. She arched her back and I thrust again, harder this time. I grabbed her hips and pushed towards me. I let her scream and I closed my eyes, increasing my rhythm, our hipbones meeting in each thrust.

When I opened my eyes, she was looking at me, we stared at each other and I felt the anger slip away. I just couldn't be mad at her for too long.

She clenched around me and I rubbed her swollen clit. She came first, moaning loudly, I gave a few thrusts and came hard into her.

I fell by her side and I looked at her.

"Oh shit." I said.

"What?' she whispered.

I looked at her, terrified.

"We didn't use protection."

"I'm on the pill, don't worry, you won't knock me up."

"But you date a girl –

"It doesn't mean I stopped using the pill. And we fucked many times."

"Yep.."

"Are we done here or do you want me you give you a blowjob?" she asked.. bored.

I looked at her, getting angry again.

"I want you to leave."

"What?' she asked surprised.

"You need to leave. This is wrong, isn't it? You say you're a lesbian, but you moan _my_ name instead of _hers_. I thought I was gay, but maybe I'm not."

"What are you saying?"

"Get the fuck out, Santana. Go back to your perfect life and forget about me. I'm tired, one minute we fuck, next one you say we're done. I try to move on and you almost give me a lap dance. Decide what you want. I'm not a toy."

"Sebastian.."

"Leave.

She looked at me for a moment before standing up and getting dress. I watched her and sighed when she closed the door.

I couldn't deny anymore: I was feeling _something_ for her.

But I wouldn't let her use me. Not anymore. It was for the best, I tried to convince myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry, I took so long to write the chapter here, I was watching House MD and crying because the show got cancelled I'm really sad ):**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's very emotional one! Next chapter on Saturday :D **

It has been a month since he kicked me out of his bedroom, I didn't wanna admit it, but it hurt me a lot hear him saying those words. He wasn't a toy, I didn't think that, to be honest I never did.

When he said that maybe he wasn't gay, everything fell apart. Because if he wasn't 100% gay, I wasn't 100% lesbian. And if I wasn't lesbian, everything happened in vain. Hudson didn't have to throw me out of the closet, I didn't have to suffer, I didn't need to walk and feel the looks on me, heart the whispers and talks. I didn't need to come out to my grandma.

She didn't have to hate me.

I was missing him, I couldn't deny. When I was alone, he was the one on my mind, when I was with Brittany, kissing or fucking her, in my mind it was _his _lips and _his_ fingers.

I tried so hard to feel that love that I felt before for Britt, but I failed. Now, I avoided her. And she was suffering too.

I decided to break up with her. I clearly wasn't happy anymore and I couldn't make her happy like that. So it was better to let her go and try to be happy.

It was middle March, I was ending my senior year, but I didn't know what I was going to do. I had a plan: go to NYC with Brittany and we were going to be happy together. Well.. not gonna happen.

I sent a message to her to meet me on Breadstix on a Friday night. She agreed excited and we met there.

"Hey San!" she leaned over to kiss me.

I pressed my lips together and cleaned my throat. She got the message and sit in front of me.

"So?" she asked.

"We have to talk."

"Okay."

"I.." I took a deep breath "Wanna break up."

"What?"

"Brittany, I'm unhappy. And if I'm not happy, I can't make you happy."

"Did I do something?" she said, almost in a whisper.

"No! It's not your fault! Not at all. You're perfect but.. I'm not in love with you anymore."

She looked down and I squeezed her hand.

""We're best friends and I felt for you, but.. not anymore. You'll find someone good, who will make you happy and I'll be here.. supporting you."

She nodded and I smiled.

"You're my best friend, B. I love you so much, I'll always have."

"I love you too San."

"Do you wanna eat?"

"Hm.. no." she said "I have to go.. think and stuff."

"So.. sure."

She got up, kissed my cheek and left. I knew her, she was upset. But I was relieved she reacted well. I mean, she was my best friend, I didn't wanna lose her.

I ate alone and when I finished, my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and it was my mom.

"Hello?"

_**~glee~**_

I was in my room, trying to sleep, my mom went to Paris and my dad was working in a case in his office. I slept some days in home and others in Dalton, it didn't matter because everywhere I was, my memories still haunted me. I was moving on, I was sad and everybody knew, it was clear. I didn't have friends, the Warblers barely talked to me.. and I didn't care.

Before _her, _I'd be fucking some ass on a Friday night, not caring to even know his name. But now I was with my eyes closed, trying to stop thinking of her.

I heard the doorbell rang and I frowned. No friends and no parents, who'd visit me? I didn't bother to put a shirt or pants, I was only with my boxers. I went downstairs and opened the door. And found Santana crying.

"Santana?"

"I didn't have anywhere to go." She said, sobbing.

I kinda freaked out, because I never have seen her crying. I pushed her against me and hugged her. Her tears wetting my chest, her hands clutching in my back.

"What happened?"

"My.. my.." she tried to say but her sobs didn't let her.

"Okay, come in, you need to calm down and tell me what's going on."

She nodded and I pushed her inside. I locked the door and we went to the kitchen. I gave a glass of water, I could see her hands were shaking. I sit by her side and she grabbed my hand I waited patiently.

"My grandma.. she had a stroke. She is dying and I'm desperate." She said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry.."

"When.. I was in love with Brittany, I went to her to tell everything. She said she didn't wanna see me again. She hated me! And she was my role model, my _abuela. _Now she is dying and I couldn't even tell her about you.." she started crying again.

I hugged her again and stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be okay. She'll get better."

"I'm sorry… I'm bothering you."

"No, you are not."

"I didn't have anywhere to go. I don't wanna go to the hospital and see my mom there, Brittany probably doesn't want to see me, the other ones.. I'm not _that_ close. You're the only one I have."

"You're the only one that I have too." I whispered.

"It's okay if I stay here for the night?" she asked, insecure.

I never thought I'd see her insecure.

"Of course, you can sleep in my bed and I sleep on the couch."

"No, I can't.."

"I won't let you sleep on the couch, Lopez."

She giggled.

"So sleep with me"

"What?" I said surprise.

"You bed is big enough for both of us."

"Okay. Wanna something else?"

"No." she shook her head.

"So let's sleep, if you want, I can go to the hospital with you tomorrow."

"Would you do that?"

I nodded.

"Thanks."

We went to my room and she removed her dress, I had to run images though my head to control the boner I knew I'd have.

"Do you mind if.." she pointed to her own clothes.

"No, not at all."

We lay side by side. I started to feel awkward when she leaned on me, her hand on my chest, her body pressed against mine.

"Goodnight, Santana."

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

_**~glee~**_

I opened my eyes and looked up, Sebastian as still sleeping. I was so desperate last night when my mom told me my abuela had a stroke and now she was in coma, I just had to find someone, not just anybody, someone who would help me, who understood me.

I thought in Brittany, she would help me and she understood me, but I didn't want to see _her._ I needed _him,_ his stupid smirk, his eyes, his body..

So I went to his house and I broke down. And he was there to fix me. I pulled myself away and got up. I looked around and grabbed his shirt on the chair. I put it and went to his bathroom, I looked to the mirror and groaned. My eyes were puffy and red, the tears washed my makeup, I looked down and his shirt was huge on me, covering my ass, reaching my mid-thigh.

"You look beautiful." I heard a raspy voice behind me.

I looked to the mirror again and he was leaned on the doorframe.

"Stop." I blushed.

"C'mon, let's lay."

I grabbed his hand and we lay, when his back hit the mattress, I rolled over and straddled him, his hands went to my hips.

"Santana.."

"I missed you." I heard myself whispering.

"I missed you too. A lot." He whispered, cupping my cheek.

"Don't make me beg, I.. need you, that's all I know."

"Me too." He nodded.

I leaned down and I kissed him softly. I parted my lips and let his tongue in. his hands were back on my hips, clutching in his shirt. I was so nervous and so was he. I never felt that way before.

My hands went inside his boxers and grabbed his shaft, I stroked him a few times. We broke the kiss and he pulled his head and tossed it to the side. His hands cupped my breasts, he sit and I spread my legs, my dripping center touching his erection, though his underwear. I arched my back and he swirled his tongue around my nipples. I grabbed his hair a little harder. I hit his shoulder and he looked at me. He got the message and I pulled his underwear down, I kissed him while he grabbed me by the hips and entered in me slowly.

I moaned lowly and he broke the kiss, I put my hands on his chest and pushed his back against the chalkboard, he was sitting still now. We stared at each other while he guided our rhythm with his hands. It was so intense, I didn't wanna stop. Because I felt I _belonged_ there with him. And I could see in his eyes he felt the same.

I clenched around him, but he didn't go faster, he was breathing hard like me, but he wanted to enjoy it until the end, no rush.

We forced ourselves to not close our eyes, I felt his body tensing up, his hands harder on my hips, my nails digging in his scalp. He thrust for the last time, sending both of us to the edge. I closed my eyes and let the orgasm hit me. This time was different, I felt overwhelmed. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling my nose against his skin. He put his hands on my back, hugging me.

"Amazing." He whispered.

The room fell in silence and neither of us moved, so he spoke.

"Can I confess something?"

I nodded.

"This isn't sex anymore. I.. I _like _you. Like I never did before."

I looked at him.

"I'm terrified because.." he sighed "I feel something for you."

I got up and closed my eyes. It was too much for me. The tears, the talk, the sex and now this?

"Are you gonna run away again?" he asked, insecure.

I turned around to face him, his eyes making me melt.

"I broke up with Brittany."

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

She was going to run again. Of course she would, Sebastian. Did you really think she'd stay in the first place? Then, she said she broke up with the blonde.

I watched her grab her dress, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm terrified too." I heard her whisper.

I looked at her.

"I like you too.. it's so intense, I tried to run, but I can't anymore."

"I don't want you."

"I don't know what to do."

"Me either."

She grabbed my hand.

"Let's put our clothes on." I said.

She frowned.

"We're going to the hospital, we don't have to put a label on us. I wanna be with you, so let's try and see what happen"

She bit her lip and nodded. I leaned over and kissed her quickly. We dressed up and I took her to the hospital. She grabbed my hand and didn't let it go when she saw her mother. She was pretty, not as much as Santana, but pretty.

"Mom?"

"Hey."

"This is.. Sebastian, a friend. He helped me with.. all this situation."

She looked at me and gave a little smile.

"Thanks, I was worried she was alone in this moment, I'm glad she has you."

I blushed.

"She means a lot to me."

"How is _she_?" Santana asked.

"The doctor said he'd be here in a couple of minutes to talk."

We waited and the doctor showed up minutes later.

"How is she?" Santana's mom asked.

"She woke up, she is recovering quickly, if she continues to get better like that, she'll be home in a week."

They sighed in relief and Santana hugged me.

"See I told ya." I whispered.

"Yeah, you did." She looked at the doctor. "Can I see her?"

"Sure."

"Let's go, Sebastian."

"No, you can go, you need to talk to her alone."

I watched her walk with the doctor and go see her grandma.

_**~glee~**_

I walked inside her bedroom and the doctor left, she looked at me and didn't show any reaction.

"How are you?"

"Fine." She said harshly.

"Can you stop with this shit?" I snapped.

Her eyes grew wide.

'I.. broke up with Brittany, I don't love her anymore. But if I still did, you shouldn't judge me, I'm the same girl liking boys or girls! I.. _needed_ you! Do you realize you almost died and you still were mad at me? You left me alone and forgot everything because I told a secret, a secret that was eating me alive!"

She looked speechless.

"Don't worry, I'm not a lesbian, I'm bisexual.. I think. And I don't give a shit if you don't accept because I'm tired. But I miss my abuela. For your information…. I'm sort of dating a boy. He's really good to me, he's special, I like him. I feel something different."

"I.. missed you too." She whispered moments later.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was surprise, in my time we.. didn't talk about that. I'm happy if you are, Santana."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

"And who is the guy?"

"His name is Sebastian. He's an asshole like me. I like him and he likes me too. I don't know, I'm happy."

"When will I meet him?"

"He's outside, he came with me."

"Bring him here."

I nodded and got out, he was sitting with his eyes closed.

"Sebastian?" I poked him.

He looked at me.

"My grandma wants to meet you."

"Me?" he asked, surprised.

"I may or may not have mention you during our talk." I felt my face heating up.

"Oh, okay." He smiled.

He got up and held my hand, I leaded him to the bedroom.

"Abuela, that's Sebastian. And Seb, this is my abuela."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez. I hope you recover as soon as possible." He said, blushing.

I knew that was something new for him, it was new for me too. I never introduced a guy or a girl to my abuela, not even Brittany.

"Thanks. Now.. let's get serious. My baby girl said she liked you and you like her."

He looked at me and it was my turn to blush.

"I'm gonna be clear: hurt her and I'll cut you."

Threats were common in my family. Sebastian nodded laughing.

"Now take her home, she needs to sleep."

"No, I'm gonna stay here."

She rolled her eyes.

"Always so stubborn." She mumbled.

"Yep." Sebastian said.

"Hey!" I smacked his arm.

"Just telling the truth. Keeping it real." He winked.

"Ok, let's leave her rest. I'll beat the crap out of you later." I looked at my abuela "Get better.. fast. I'm gonna be here."

She nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian. Take care of her."

"I will."

He pushed me by my hand and we got out of the room.

"Well, I think I should go home.." he began.

"What? Why?" I frowned.

"You want to be here and I'll bother you soon."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want you to go. Stay. I can entertain you while we're here."

"How?" he smirked.

I looked around and spot the janitor's closet, I dragged him with me and locked the door behind me. I pushed him against the wall and whispered in his ear.

"Be quiet, we're in the hospital"

I rubbed myself against him and he leaded his hand inside my dress, I wasn't wearing panties. I sank in my knees, unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, pushing them down, I rubbed my hand against this underwear, making him moan. I pushed his garment down and wrapped my hand around his cock. I stroked him a little bit, just to play. I parted my lips, swirled my tongue around his head and licked from its base to the tip. He shivered and moaned. I put him in my mouth, wrapping the hand on the base that I couldn't reach with my lips. He was big. My other hand went to his balls and played with them, his fingers running thought my hair.

"Suck it harder." He said.

I smiled, I loved when he wanted control, when we fucked in Dalton, after my little performance, he was so angry that it scared me. But in the same time, turned me like never before.

He bobbed my head faster, I sucked harder, he was losing it already, I could tell. I did my best to make it the best blowjob he ever had. He moaned loud when I licked his head several times and sucked it a few more. Then, he came harder than ever. I swallowed and cleaned my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I should go now.." I said in an innocent tone.

He grabbed me by my waist.

"Don't even think about it."

He lay on the floor and pushed me along, making me straddle him; we moaned when his erection touched my thigh, he could feel my heat.

"Listen to me because I'll only say it once, you're gonna ride on me like you never did before. I wanna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk. Understood?"

I licked my lips, but before he moved, I grabbed a condom on my pocket (I always carried one), ripped the packing and put it on him. I stroked him a few times, but before I knew, his hands were on my waist and he slammed himself into me. I bit my lip to avoid the scream.

But this time, I wanted control too, so I yanked his hands and rode on him harder than ever, he was feeling me and I could see stars on the ceiling.

We fought for dominance, he controlled our rhythm and then I did. In the end, we were moaning loud as hell, controlling together the rhythm. We came in the same time and I was sure I never came this hard before. I feel on top of him, we were covered in sweaty and our breaths were irregular.

"We should get out of here, I'm sure everyone in this building heard us." He laughed.

"Good, I like getting all the attention."

He smiled.

"You sure got mine."

**Well.. that was it! Did you like it? Now I have to warn you: the next 2 chapters are short and they end with cliffhangers, so prepare your hearts! "Partners" is ending, only 4 or 5 chapters to go! **

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews! **

**Next chapter only tomorrow night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry i didn't post it yesterday, but I tried to open my fanfiction .net account and I couldn't, so here it is the chapter!**

Sebastian and I were together for a week now and I was sitting on the choir room waiting Mr. Schue to arrive holding my cell. We were sexting and I was rubbing my legs together, creating some friction. _Nice_.

I noticed a look and saw Kurt trying to see what I was doing.

"Excuse me, do you wanna something?"

"No." he looked away.

I frowned. Kurt was looking at me like that for weeks, like he couldn't believe in something. I mean he was losing his mind, I guess.

My phone buzzed and I read S' message.

"_I should come over like yesterday, it was fun."_

The Warblers came to McHinley in the day before, now everybody were friends again. Not that I cared, since I was eye fucking him. His smirk never left his lips. Then, I said something about going to the bathroom and he gave another poor excuse.

We ended up fucking in janitor's closet. It was so rough my lip bled, he was with several hickeys he couldn't hide and we were both sore. What can we say? We loved the danger.

"_Yep, I should fuck your brains out again, but this time you'd be so sore you wouldn't walk." _I replied.

His answer came quick.

"_If I can't walk, you can't either."_

"_That's fine for me ;)"_

"_Gotta go, see ya tomorrow?"_

"_Yup."_

I looked up and smiled. _Wanky._

_**~glee~**_

I put the phone on my pocket and the teacher sit in his chair. I felt a poke on my shoulder. I looked back and Trent smiled.

"Nice hickeys." He giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, your neck is covered with hickeys, who is the wild boy?" Nick asked.

"Not of your business."

"Uh.." he faked fear. "C'mon, tell us."

The boys kept repeating it until…

"It was a girl." I hissed.

They stopped and I realized what I've done. _Shit_.

"A _girl_? But you are _gay, _aren't you?" Trent asked.

"I.. –

"Who is she?"

"Stop it!" I yelled.

Everybody looked at me.

"Something happened, Mr. Smythe?" the teacher said.

"Yeah, I think I'm sick. Can I leave, please?"

"Hm.. sure."

I got out as soon as possible, I went to my bathroom. _Shit, shit, shit_. Santana would be furious, like I was. We didn't need more labels. Sebastian, breathe. They don't know it's _her_, you need to _calm down_.

I grabbed my phone and texted her.

"_We need to talk, I might have said something."_

She answered next.

"_What did you do?"_

"_Can I call you?"_

"_I'll go to Dalton after school."_

"_Make sure no one sees you."_

I waited her answer, but it didn't come. An hour later, I heard a knock on the door and I opened it quickly.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey.." she came in and closed the door "What happened?"

"I.. today, in class, the boys were pissing me off because of the hickeys. They kept asking me who was the _boy_ and I told them it was a _girl._"

"Shit."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry, what did they said?"

"They asked if I wasn't gay, kept sticking labels. So I yelled and walked away."

"Hm"

"I really didn't mean to say it."

"Don't worry, someday we will tell people."

"When we get out of here."

She smirked and nodded. We talked about future a lot, we wanted to go to NYC, so we'd go together. We couldn't tell people about us, not in Lima. We already had our labels. So when we arrive in NYC, we'd start all over, making it public this time. We had to wait just 2 months now.

"I'm not mad." She placed her hand on my arm.

"Thanks."

"I should go now, people can see me."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, dinner than my house?"

"Yep" she smiled and kissed me.

I watched her leave and I sit on my bed. _2 more months_, Sebastian. Then you'll be happier than ever.

_**~glee~**_

**Kurt's POV**

I was watching Project Runway with Blaine when I heard Patti LuPone's Voice.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked.

"it's a message from Nick."

"It says what?"

I opened it arched my eyebrow.

"See? I was right. He says _'That Santana chick just got out of Sebastian's room.'_"

**I told you it was going to be shot! Well, the next chapter it's even shorter. I said "Partners" is ending, but I have another idea to a Sebtana fic. Here the plot: Sebastian gets kick out of Dalton after that slushie and he gets transferred to.. McHinley! So.. what do you think? Would you read it?**

**Thanks for the support! (:**

**Nezt chapter olny tomorrow or Wednesday! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday morning, I met Kurt by my locker, waiting for me. He was looking at me with.. disbelief.

"What's wrong, Hummel?"

"I…" he closed his mouth and shook his head. "See you later."

I frowned s I watched him leave. I grabbed my material and my phone buzzed, I recognized the number.

"Hey S."

"Hey Baby." I could feel him smirking in the other side.

"Is everything okay? Already missing me?"

"Always baby. But I'm calling because the Warblers said we're going to McHinley today."

"What?"

"I was surprise too. They're acting weird."

"Kurt was weird too, I mean.. they're fucking crazy. I have to go to class, but we can talk later."

"Sure, bye."

I hang up and went to class. I had a feeling something was going on. This couldn't be good. I tried to avoid Kurt's looks during the classes we shared, but it was bothering me. I mean, if he wanted to say something, just do it.

After the classes, I went to Cheerios practice, but didn't see Brittany there. She never missed a practice. I didn't have time to think more because my thoughts were interrupted by Coach Sylvester's screams.

When I headed to the choir room and frowned and realized no one was there. Ok.. what the fuck was that? They were playing with me? I'd totally go all Lima Heights on them. I turned around and read the only word on the chalkboard.

_Auditorium._

Nationals were close, maybe they forgot to tell me we had practice there. I went there and found everyone sit on their seats and Kurt standing on the stage. When his eyes found mine, he smiled ironically.

"Glad you decided to join _us_, Santana."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Come here, we need to talk."

_**~glee~**_

I pulled over my car on McHinley's parking lot, I was alone in my car, the other boys came together in their own. I got out and we walked towards school's doors. When I woke up, I saw a message from Trent.

"_We're going to McHinley today. Kurt said we have to talk."_

I called Santana and she didn't know nothing about it. So why Hummel wanted to talk? Please.. not another song. We headed to auditorium and found the New Directions members sitting in the front row and Kurt and Santana on the stage.

"The Warblers! Please.. sit. You couldn't arrive in better time!" Kurt said.

We sit on the second row and I looked at Santana. She looked… terrified.

"I was just going to ask Santana when she was going to tell us that she's dating Sebastian."

_Shit._

**Told ya it was going to be shorter! But don't worry, the next one is bigger! Thanks for the lovely support! And I'm almost done writing Partners, 4 chapters to go! :)**

**Next chapter on Friday or Saturday!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Warblers looked at me while the New Directions members looked at her.

"What?" I heard that Rachel chick gasping.

"Dude, what the hell? Is she the one who left all these hickeys?"

Everyone turned to face my neck and Kurt looked at Santana.

"I just can't believe you did this, Santana! I mean.. we helped you to come out, to fight the bullies, to hold Brittany's hand in public, to kiss her in front of everyone without being afraid. And you threw this on the trash for _him_? What did he put in your drink?"

She didn't answer, because just like me, she was shocked.

"When you were going to tell us? We're your friends! We helped you when you needed! And you chose to forget it for _Sebastian Smythe_? The guy that is trying to steal Blaine from me, he doesn't care if he was hurting someone? So he failed with us, but he decided to end your relationship?"

'Kurt.." I whispered.

She opened her mouth, but he cut her.

"Are you insane? You're the most ungrateful girl I've ever met, you don't deserve Brittany or anyone else! You should be with Sebastian, you deserve each other." He said bitterly.

I saw tears streaming down her face and then I lost it.

"Shut the fuck up!" I stood up, everybody looking at me again.

"What?" he gasped.

I walked towards the stage, the looks following me.

"You have to right to talk to her like that!" I yelled.

"I –

"I didn't finished, gay face! Shut up, don't you realize she's crying? I mean.. I'd love to kill you right now, but for now.. I'll be happy with this."

So I punched him hard in the face, making him fall on the floor. Everyone stopped. I felt her tiny hand on my arm and heard her gasping.

"Kurt!" I heard Blaine's voice.

He went to the stage and sit on the floor, helping his boyfriend.

"You don't know _nothing_ about us!" I spitted, in pure rage "She's the best girl I've ever met. She's absolutely perfect, flawless. I'm not fooling around." I turned to the little audience. "We don't have to tell you nothing! We don't need more labels, we just wanna be happy."

No one said a word, so I continued.

"I don't care if you say this shit to me." I looked at Kurt. "Because I don't care about anyone except Santana.. but say this to _her_? You don't know what we've been through! You won't talk to her like that. Just.. no. I _like_ Santana. I think.. I may _love_ her."

With this, I was pretty sure everyone stopped breathing, including her.

"I just wanna be with her in peace. We weren't going to tell you because you'd stick labels on us, just like you're doing now. We're just too tired. We'd go to NYC and start all over. Now.. you, Hummel, might have ruined my only chance to be happy, so congrats." I looked to her. "I'm sorry, I really am." I whispered and kissed her cheek.

I turned around and walked away, trying to control the tears.

I couldn't believe I just lost the only good thing in my life.

_**~glee~**_

I watched him leave froze, I looked around and saw everyone looking at him and then to me. I took a deep breath and looked at Kurt.

"I can't believe you did, Kurt. Why didn't you just ask me? Just because you're freaking drama queen, it doesn't mean you can turn my life into a Broadway show. I.. like him. _A lot._ If you were really my friend, you wouldn't do that to me. Now I'll go after him, because he's more important to me. And you deserve more than a punch, you _asshole_!"

I ran, trying to find him. Screw the world, I didn't need them, if they didn't want to accept, that wasn't my problem.

"Sebastian?" I yelled "Where are you?"

I searched him everywhere but I only found him in the parking lot, in his car. I walked towards him and saw him rest his face on the steering wheel. I knocked on his window and he looked up, our eyes met.

"Open the door."

He nodded and unlocked the other door, I came in and looked at him.

"I don't know what to say or do." He said.

I grabbed his hand.

"We don't have to say or do anything. I.." I pressed my lips together "want to be with you. you stood up for me and said those things, I mean.. no one did this before."

"Because they're jerks."

I giggled.

"Yes. But.. hear you say these things made me realize that I need you. I can walk away right now and never look back as long as you're with me."

He gave me a weak smile.

"I feel the same, you know."

"Yes, I do. I don't care about them, they can stick labels on us, but they can't touch in what we have. We're bigger than them."

I bit my lip and put his hand on my heart.

"I.. think I may love you too."

He looked at me, surprised.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I don't know what is happening, but I think about you all the time, I want to be with you forever..-

He cut me with a kiss, I cupped his cheek and opened my lips, his tongue battled with mine while his hand went to my waist. He kissed me until I ran out of air, pulling him to catch a breath.

"So.. fuck them, right? This is it, you and me?" he asked, trying to breathe.

"Yep."

"My house is empty."

"Let's go."

We went to his house as fast as we could. When he closed the door, his body was pressed against it. My hands under his blazer, taking it off. my lips were on his neck, leaving more bruises, he clutched his hand on my cheerio top.

"If you don't stop right now, we won't make it to the bedroom." He whispered.

"I want you _now_, right here." I said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're the boss." He giggled and tossed his own shirt on the floor "God, I sound so whipped."

"Good." I sucked his earlobe.

"I am, but so are you." he moaned.

"Let's keep this secret, okay?" I said, opening his pant zipper while he unbuckled his belt.

"Yep."

His hands went to my side and opened the zipper of my cheerio top. I raised my arms and he got rid of the piece of cloth. He smirked when he saw my black bra.

"I love this bra."

"You love all my bras." I arched my eyebrow.

"But I love them on the floor." He said it and unhooked my bra.

I slid the straps down my arms and pressed my chest against his, my nipples getting hard in the same minute. He flipped us over, pressing me against the door. His lips went to my neck, leaving bruises with no fear. Now we didn't have to hide it from anyone. His mouth was on my breast then, I moaned and arched my back. I scratched his back and my hands push my skirt down, he cupped my core, making me purr. His thumb circled my clit and he teased my entrance with his fingers. I bucked myself into his hand and he smirked against my skin.

"Please.." I whispered.

But he pulled his fingers away and he pushed his pants down, along with his boxers. I wrapped one leg around his waist and he pushed himself into me. I bit his neck muffling my moan. He thrust harder and dig his nails on my hip. Our lips met in a desperate kiss, he bit my lip and licked it. Due our angle, he disappeared in me, hitting my spot, making me scream.

"Wrap.." I couldn't finish my sentence 'cause he hit my spot again.

But he got the message and helped me wrap the other leg around him, he thrust again, hitting my back hard on the door. After a long time, we were both on the edge, he circling my clit and I sucking his earlobe then his neck. He gave one last thrust, making us come. I felt myself melt in his arms and he pressed my body against the door to not let me fall.

"Let's go to your bedroom."

He nodded, cupped my ass and we went to his bedroom. We had a few more rounds until we collapsed in his bed, covered in sweat and trying to breathe.

"It was awesome." He said.

"Totally."

"You and me, forget about the world. I don't wanna anyone else." He said, serious.

"Me either. Fuck them, I can face the world if you're here."

He smiled.

"So let's face the world together."

I kissed him and smirked against his lips.

"And let's go all Lima Heights on them."

We laughed and I scooted over, we slept next, not giving a fuck about anyone. It was all about _us_ now.

**There it is! I hope you like. There are more 3 chapters and I'm writing the last chapter already on my fanfiction notebook. I'll miss Partners so much! Well.. review if you want! **

**Next chapter tomorrow or Sunday! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

In the next day, I woke up on top of Sebastian, his air conditioning on, but we were still sweaty. I looked at the clock and groaned. I got up and poked him.

"Seb?"

"Hm.."

"I'm going to take a shower, can you please pick my clothes downstairs?"

"Don't go."

"I have a text today, I have to."

"Do you wanna a ride? You left your car on the parking lot."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome, baby."

I went to his bathroom and opened the tap, in the middle of the bath, I heard the door being open.

"Can I join you?"

"I'd love to." I pushed him inside and helped him to wash himself.

He turned me around and I felt his erection against me. I smirked and kissed him.

After we had sex, we finished our bath and got dressed.

"Did you bring your bag, right?"

"Yeah, I left it in your car."

"Okay, let's go to Lima Bean and eat."

I nodded and he took me there, we ate and then he drove me to McHinley. He stopped the car and looked at me.

"Call me whenever you want."

"Ok."

He kissed me on the cheek.

"Please take a photo of Kurt, I'm sure he's beautiful." He smirked.

I giggled.

"Great punch."

"Thanks."

"Good luck with the Warblers."

"Don't need luck, fuck them."

"I feel the same about New Directions."

"Good." He smirked again.

I got off the car and walked into the school, no one looked at me and I didn't see anyone from New Directions. _Good_, I'd kick their asses if I saw them in that moment.

I went to my first class and sit on the corner of the room. I watched Rachel and Mercedes walking inside and looking at me. I sighed when they sit near me.

"Santana?"

"What do you want, dwarf?"

"I just wanted to say we're sorry. We didn't know Kurt was going to do that. He called us and said it was important."

"Whatever."

"And.. I don't put labels on you. I just want you to be happy."

I looked at her. Berry was a cool chick, I bullied her a lot, fucked her relationship once and she still didn't hate me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You're part of New Directions, you're our family too, we want you to be happy." Mercedes said. "I just didn't understand why you didn't tell us."

"Because I didn't need more labels."

"We wouldn't –

"Please Mercedes. You all stick labels, even if you didn't realize. Kurt was just jerk enough to make it public."

She gulped.

"Now I have to study, if you excuse me."

I ignored them and when the class ended, I walked out the door. I let another sigh I didn't know I was holding when I saw Brittany by my locker.

"Santana?"

"Yea?"

"Can I talk to you?"

I opened my locker and put my books inside.

"You already are."

She looked down.

"Are you really dating that guy?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

I took a deep breath, she was my best friend, I shouldn't lie to her, but I didn't want to hurt her either.

"For a while." I said.

"Did you cheat on me? Be honest."

"I.. yes." I sighed. "I am sorry, Britt. I thought it was going to be just another fuck, a booty call. I was really happy with you. But.. we fell for each other."

"You _love_ him?"

"I don't know.. maybe I do. I didn't want to hurt you, I tried so hard to push these feelings away and love you like I did before. But I couldn't."

She nodded.

"If you don't want to talk to me, I'll understand. But I want you to know you're my best friend and I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too" she said and walked away.

She was one of the few people I cared. I didn't wanna end it like this, but shit sometimes happened. I just hoped she'd forgive me someday.

The idea of missing Glee practice crossed my mind, but I quickly discarded it. I didn't have to run, _they _were the wrong ones. I didn't need to talk to them, I wouldn't miss the best part of my day.

But I knew it was the best part of my day because of _them_ too.

_Shit._

I couldn't lie. It hurt me when Kurt said those things and _no one_ stood up for her. But when Sebastian did, a part of me said _"fuck off" _to the ND. And the other part craved for some _"that's okay, Santana."_

I was so fucking torn.

I could say I changed, that I never cared about anyone's opinion, but I did. My mom, dad, abuela, Brittany..

And now.. New Directions' too.

I went to the choir room and everyone looked at me, Kurt stood up and I smirked when saw his black eye. _Good job, Smythe._

"Santana, I –

"No." I cut him "don't even talk, I don't wanna hear."

I noticed everyone was paying attention. I cared about their opinions, but I have a pride, I won't give up easily.

"You, Hummel, knows more than everyone here how annoying is to have people sticking labels and bulling you because of your sexuality."

He looked down and nodded.

"I just want peace, so leave me alone."

No one said a thing and I sit far from everyone. Mr. Schue came in talking about Nationals, but stopped when realized the awkward silence.

"What happened?"

No one answered.

_**~glee~**_

Three weeks after that ridiculous scene Kurt made, Santana was acting weird. She was sad, I could see. She could lie to everyone, even to herself, but no to me. She cared about people's opinions. At least, the ND opinion.

She had friends there, she always told me they were a family and supported each other no matter what. She expected support and didn't get it.

I didn't say anything because she'd deny and I didn't know how to help her. I didn't suffer the same because I really didn't give a shit about the Warblers. They weren't my family or my friends.

Her behavior changed and she tried to hide, but she couldn't.

I needed to help her, so I did the only thing I thought I never would. I grabbed my phone and called Blaine. He answered quickly.

"Sebastian, what do you want?"

"Are you with gay face? I'm gonna need his help."

**Well, I have to say something. I ended up cutting a chapter, so the next chapter is the last one. I hope you enjoyed Partners as much as I did. Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well.. this is the last chapter of Partners, I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic, the messages and reviews I got were lovely! Thank you so much! The song I used is "Ours", By Taylor Swift. I know Sebastian or Santana wouldn't sing Swift, but the lyric is so Sebtana! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

It was April's end and I was trying to get excited, Sebastian and I got our letters from NYU, just one more month and then _bye losers._

I still didn't talk to any member of ND, even Brittany. In that case, _she_ wasn't talking to me. It was a week away from Nationals and everybody was nervous.

I finished my cheerio practice, we were going to Nationals too, I'd win and say goodbye to Coach Sylvester with a smirk on my face.

I was heading to the auditorium, to practice our number when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and Kurt was there.

"Kurt –

"Please let me talk. I'm sorry, truly sorry for doing that to you. I had no idea you had feelings for each other, I thought it was just Sebastian trying to hurt my friends and you falling in the fantasy."

"But that's not what happened."

"I know now."

"You do?"

"Let's say that a bird told me. Now let's go, we have a surprise."

"We?" I frowned.

He giggled, took my by the hand and pushed me. When we hot to the auditorium, the view took my breath away.

All the Warblers and New Directions members on the stage and in the middle… there was Sebastian, with a flower in his hand and a smirk on his face.

I didn't have time to process everything, because the next thing I knew, the band started to play. I recognized the song and watched him start to sing.

_Elevator buttons and morning air._

_Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs._

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,_

_But right now, my time is theirs._

I never thought I'd see Sebastian Smythe sing a Taylor Swift song. But it was _so_ cute! He sang the next part that I knew it was about _us._

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves._

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do._

_The jury is out, but my choice is you._

I started walk towards him while my voice joined his in the chorus, singing it to each other, forgetting about the others.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high,_

_The water is rough,_

_But this love is ours._

By the end of the chorus, he helped me get up on the stage and held my hands while I sang the next part.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves._

_The ghosts from your past are gonna jump out at me._

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles._

_But I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine._

_And you'll say..._

I winked and he joined me again.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high,_

_The water is rough,_

_But this love is ours._

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and,_

_Your hands are tough, but they are aware, my belonging._

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith,_

_With this song for you._

We smiled to each other and I squeezed his hand harder, tears coming to my eyes. I took a deep breath and continued.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth,_

_And I love the riddles that you speak._

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos_

_Will be ignored, cause my heart is yours._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_But they can't take what's ours._

_They can't take what's ours._

_The stakes are high,_

_The water is rough,_

_But this love is ours_

Everyone clapped and I kissed him. That song was right, our relationship wasn't _theirs _to speculate if it was right or wrong. They couldn't touch in what we had.

When I broke the kiss, he hugged me tightly and I smiled against his chest.

"Well.. we're sorry, Sebastian and Santana." Kurt said.

We looked at him.

"We were wrong. We want you to be happy."

"Thanks." I said.

"Now.. Warblers, you can sit, we have to practice to Nationals."

They nodded and left the stage. I looked to Sebastian.

"Did you like it?"

"I love it. It was the most romantic thing someone ever did for me."

"Cool."

"Nice flower." I pointed to the red rose.

"That's for you. But I'll give it to you later, I'll let you rehearsal."

"Okay."

I kissed him again and he went sit with the Warblers. They watched us the whole time and clapped when we finished. When everybody started to left, Sebastian waited for me.

"That was your idea?" I asked.

"Yep. I saw how you were upset, you care about them and their reactions/opinions about us. High school is almost ending, you shouldn't end it without your losers."

"Hey!"

He smirked.

"You came with your car?" I asked.

"Nope, Nick gave me a ride. I hope you came with yours."

"I did, let's go to my place."

We went to my house and he dragged me to my bedroom.

"Now that you're fine and happy again, we should have fun."

"You've been a good boy, right? You should be reward."

He smirked and nodded.

I pushed him to bed, he felt on top of me. I unbuttoned his blazer and he took it off, I fumbled, but I managed to open his shirt. I flipped us over and started peppering kissed all over his chest while my nails scratched his arms. When I reached his belt and opened, he pushed me, crashing his lips on mine. His hand opened the zipper of my cheerio top. The piece of clothe joined his on the floor.

"You're wearing bra." He said, faking deception.

"You should take care of this."

His hands reached my back and unhooked my bra, I slid the straps down my arms and his mouth was on my breast. His hand cupped my and mine went to his hair.

He pushed my skirt down and he spread my legs, putting them above his shoulders, I felt his hot breath against my core, he leaned over and licked my clit.

He knew how to use that tongue.

He teased my entrance and I rolled my hips, trying to get some friction. He smirked and then his tongue was inside me. I moaned and my hand went to his hair, grabbing it hard. His thrusts were fast and this thumb circled my clit slowly. When I was close, he traded, his fingers were thrusting deep inside of me and his tongue was licking my clit.

I started to clench around him and moan senseless things. I came hard, relaxing and screaming. He worked his fingers and tongue until I rode out of my orgasm. Then, he licked my juices in his fingers.

"You taste awesome."

I smiled and he kissed me. I pushed his pants and boxers down. He pressed his erection against me, we both moaned. I grabbed the condom on the nightstand and ripped it. Then I put it on him, he looked at me and I nodded, he entered me and started moving. I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands cupped my face and he kissed me. It was so intense I got lost, I didn't want to stop. I never did. But my body soon started to shiver, he closed his eyes and thrust harder, sending me to the edge, he came right after, supporting his weight in his elbow, to not crush me.

"I'm happy." He said, intertwining our fingers and pinning them above our heads.

"I'm happy too." I nodded.

He smiled.

I was happy. Really happy. _Finally._

"I can't believe where we are standing now, you know? Months ago, I was gay and I was pretty sure I didn't have a heart. Then, you came and changed everything."

I bit my lip.

"I was happy, Britt is a great girl and I loved her. But I always felt that something was wrong. And I figured it out.. she isn't _you."_

He kissed me again and I pressed myself against him.

"I love you." We said together.

My eyes grew wide while he laughed.

"There, I said it. Sebastian Smythe is in love."

"And so is Santana Lopez." I giggled.

"Looking back, I feel so proud to put rock salt in that slushie."

I smirked.

"Remember what we said in the first time we had sex?"

"Hm.. which part, exactly?" he frowned.

"About us.. being partners in sex. And duels."

"And now, in love too." He smiled.

He hugged me and we slept, happier than ever.

I finally found _the_ _one_ for me.

**That's it! I hope you liked it, and answering one of my reviews, no.. I don't plan to write a sequel to Partners. I'm writing a Brittana angst now and then I'll start my new Sebtana fic.**

**Thanks for everything, folks (:**


End file.
